


Revolutionary Roasts

by inimitable_and_original (i_could_probably_be_satisfied)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Coffee Shop, Hamilton - Freeform, Lams - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-30 01:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10150343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_could_probably_be_satisfied/pseuds/inimitable_and_original
Summary: "Yo, hands off Alexander. You're only 19.""But my mind is older!""I'm not sure that would hold up in court."------------------------------------Alexander Hamilton is a big ball of stress and caffeine. He came to America ready to learn and graduate top of his class and do this and do that and be this and be that. But, he's only 19. His newfound friends volunteer to help him have fun in his young years.#HereWeGoAgainWithCoffeeShopAU's





	

Burr and Alexander walked into the bar. It was packed. Alexander had only taken 4 steps and had been bumped into 6 times. Burr was getting lost in front of him, and in response he shoved back against the crowd. After fighting the wave of people, he was only about 6 feet from the bar where Burr was currently trying to get the bartender’s attention. It wasn’t working though, because everyone’s attention was on the man who was currently standing on the bar. He had his hair in a ponytail and was flailing his limbs around wildly. The bartender shouted for him to get down but it was lost in the sea of noise. 

The man threw his head back and shouted, “I’m John Laurens, in the place to be!” His Sam Adams spilled on the bar top as he threw himself around, laughing wildly. The music pulsed and Alex watched a man who was ripped beyond belief grab “John Laurens” off the bar and deposit him on the ground. Then watched as they disappeared into the crowd. Alexander immediately pushed forward towards Burr. “Who was that?”, he yelled in Burr’s ear. Burr turned back. “John Laurens. Jock!”, Burr yelled back. Alexander craned his neck to look for said jock. Burr sighed. “Come on.”, he said, giving up on getting a drink and leading Alexander towards where John had been. Burr knew where he was going because they didn’t stop until they reached a flight of stairs. “This place has stairs?!”, Alex asked. 

Burr ignored him and started climbing. Soon enough they reached a second floor. The music was nowhere near as loud as it was on the ground floor. Burr kept walking until he was standing in front of a table with Alexander, slack-jawed, in tow behind him. John Laurens smiled. “Well, if it isn’t Aaron Burr.”, he grinned. “Crown jewel of Princeton college! The most uptight of them all!”, he burst into a fit of giggles. Alexander couldn’t help but smile at his laugh. It was a wonderful laugh. The muscle-y dude from earlier glanced up. “Yo, you’re right! How was Princeton, Trust Fund?”, he said cracking a smile. 

Burr rolled his eyes. “Very well, thank you.”, Burr answered, composed as ever. A man Alexander hadn’t noticed before spoke. “J’espére que l’école vous a bien traité?” Alex immediately wondered why he hadn’t noticed this man before. He screamed “notice me” from his high end clothes to his twinkling eyes. Without thinking, Alex answered him. “Il doit avoir. Il se croit mieux que moi aprés seulement 5 minutes de conversation.” All eyes turned to him. 

“Who are you?”, asked Laurens. 

“Who are you?”, asked Muscles. 

“Qui es-tu?”, asked Frenchie. 

Alexander started to sweat. “Um…hi? My name is Alexander Hamilton. I’m a new student and I recently moved here to America and I swear I haven’t done much yet, but just you wait because I’m gonna graduate top of our class I swear I—“

“Mon ami, you talk too much, oui?”, Frenchie said smiling. “Je m’appelle Lafayette.”

“Lafayette. Got it.”, Alex said.

“Hercules Mulligan.”, said Muscles.

“Mulligan, gotcha.”, Alex repeated. 

“Hold my beer, Herc.”, said John Laurens.

John handed his beer to Hercules, who in turn set it on the table. Which was a bad idea because John was currently crawling over said table. He slid off the edge and was standing shakily in front of Alexander. “I’m John Laurens, but you can call me anytime!”, he said, only slurring his words the slightest bit. He then formed a heart with his hands. Hercules laughed out loud at this drunken attempt at flirting and Lafayette could be seen shaking his head in disapproval. Alex, however, was smitten. 

“Alexander Hamilton.”, he said.

John frowned. “That’s so many syllabiles.”

Aaron sighed. “Syllables. The word is syllables John.”

John frowned even deeper. “Go fuck yourself Burr.”

The two behind him laughed. Alexander let out a chuckle. Burr looked down at his drink and said, “I think it’s time for a refill.” He turned to Alexander. “I leave you in their incompetent hands.” Alex laughed. Burr walked downstairs and Alex turned to the three men. “So what year are you guys?” John lurched forward and suddenly was holding onto Alex’s shoulders. “What year are you Alexander? You look young. Like an itty bitty high schooler.”, John laughed at his own joke. Alexander looked at him. “I’m only nineteen but my mind is older. I’m here on a scholarship and I’m ahead of my class so I’m not like some dumb freshman who can’t find his way around campus, actually I did get lost the other day but besides that one time I’m good…I…”, Alexander trailed off when he saw John’s eyes glaze over. 

Then all of a sudden they sprang to life again. “Oi! Who let you in here you motherfucker?!”, John shouted. All heads turned to the motherfucker in question. A man with longer hair and a scowl stared back. “Oh, shut up, you fag.” Alexander halted. “Hold up. Who the fuck are you?”, he snarled. Long Hair seemed taken aback. “Charles Lee. Pleasure to make your acquaintance. Or at least it would be if you didn’t have Laurens hanging all over you like a bitch in heat.” Alexander could feel John bristle up against him. He also noticed that the moment Lee said something John had dropped his arm from around Alex’s shoulder. 

John curled his hands into fists. “You got something to say?”

“Already said it.”

Alexander lunged forward. “I’ll fight you bitch I don’t give a fuck!”

John wrapped his arms around Alex. “Slow down there 19. You could get in trouble for fighting.” Alex fought his way out of John’s arms. “He deserves to be punched, John.” 

John grinned. “Then I’ll do it.”

Before anyone could object or advise, John strode over and punched Lee in his face. It was glorious. Aaron appeared out of nowhere with two bouncers. John did not care. “Are you done talking shit?!”, he yelled at Lee on the ground. 

Aaron crouched down. “You punched him in the face. Yes, he’s done.”

John laughed. “Good.”

The bouncers each grabbed an arm of John’s. “Let’s go kid.”

John laughed. “Okay okay. I’m happy anyway. Look at his bitch ass lying there.”

Lee glared up at John. “You’re in so much shit right now.”

John scowled at him. “Add more. Call Henry, bitch!”

And the bouncers hauled him away.

Alex, who had been frozen since the punch, then noticed Hercules and Lafayette were picking up their beer bottles. “Where are you guys going?”, Alex asked. Hercules sighed. “Following the idiot who just got kicked out.”, he said. Alex straightened. “I’ll go with you.” Hercules smiled. “Alright. C’mon 19.”, he said, throwing an arm around Hamilton’s shoulder. He led them down the stairs and out the bar, where John was currently sitting. Crosslegged on the pavement. “Are you okay John?” Hamilton asked. John looked up at them.

“I fell on my butt.”

Upon seeing John’s dismay, Alexander let out a giggle. He just couldn’t help it. John looked at him and smiled. Then turned to Lafayette and Hercules and spoke.

“He’s really cute when he smiles.”

Alexander blushed. Hard. Hercules laughed and jostled him. “Damn. Cool it, 19.” Lafayette laughed. Lafayette beckoned Alex closer and whispered something in his ear. Whatever it was, Alexander seemed to choke on nothing before turning an alarming shade of red and glaring at Lafayette.  
“I’m still on the ground.”

Everyone turned towards John again. 

Hercules sighed. “All right. Let’s get you home.”

John held out his arms like a toddler waiting to be picked up. Hercules leaned down and easily picked up John, throwing one of John’s arms around his shoulder. “Okay, Laf, let’s go.” 

Alex just kind of stood there. “Okay.” 

Herc turned back. “Yo, we’ll catch you later. Promise. You can meet sober John.”

“Okay.” Alex watched them leave with a weird feeling in his chest. He dismissed the feeling as guilt for avoiding his homework and headed home.


End file.
